Simon Lynch, Boy Commando
Simon Lynch, Boy Commando (SL,BC) is an action/adventure novel series written mainly for teenagers, described as a "...Hardy Boys-esque series of adventures...". It follows Simon Lynch as he embarks on various missions for the US government, and on occasion personal ones to avenge the losses he has suffered. The novels #1 – Simon Lynch, Boy Commando Eleven year-old Simon Lynch is an unprecedented genius, with an ability to learn and absorb information with great ease, including significant amounts of martial arts and military training. And one day, he is forced to put that training to use when a group of terrorists hijack a military shipment carrying a 1 MT nuclear warhead. The FBI sends Simon to locate the shipment, incapacitate the terrorists, and tag the warhead for retrieval, but when the plan goes awry and suffers a setback, Simon must now face the possibility that there is a traitor within the FBI and that the terrorists are lying in wait for him... #2 – Pallor Revisited Simon returns to Alaska to confront disgraced businessman Charles Pallor as yet another small town along the Yukon River falls silent under the oppressive heel of a corrupt mining corporation. But much to Simon’s surprise, Pallor is not responsible, and is forced to enlist the man’s aid in discovering who is. A hurried phone call from a nervous child in the town of Rayburn serves to reinforce the need to hurry, for the corporation has found a deposit of uranium in the hills near town, and is planning to sell the ore to the highest bidder... #3 – The Unexplained An inexplicable force follows Simon, seeking to prevent him from completing a mission to escort the deputy director of the FBI. Ghostly apparitions, haunting voices, and bone-chilling terror accompany Simon on the road to Salt Lake City, yet he refuses to back down from his assignment, which sends only one message: he is a prime target for death by a malevolent force with the power to wipe him from existence... #4 – I Am Lynch While aboard a Coast Guard ship off Cape Cod, Simon is knocked overboard amidst a fight with weapons smugglers and knocked unconscious. When he comes to, he is laying on the shores of Bow Island – fifty miles to the north of where he went overboard – with amnesia. Now without the knowledge of who he is, Simon wanders around, only to discover he has stumbled onto the smugglers’ weapons cache. With the aid of an ex-military recluse named Ray Thorn, Simon is thrown into a pitched battle even as his fragmented memories slowly return and the smugglers close in to ensure he is forgotten forever... #5 – Circle of Vengeance #6 – Assassin #7 – Fate Sale #8 – Death Comes Cheap #9 – Nine Lives #10 – Split One #11 – The Dagger #12 – Priceless #13 – Brothers Forever #14 – Murder, Inc. #15 – Dangar Island #16 – The Autism Merge #17 – Project COMBINE #18 – 2144 EST #19 – Dimension of Terror #20 – Apex Equation #21 – Fear Child #22 – The Silhouette An international arms dealer and art thief, known only by his Interpol codename of ‘The Silhouette’, now falls to Simon Lynch to deal with. As Simon tracks The Silhouette from New York to London, he soon discovers why the thief is so elusive when a masked man abducts him at gunpoint from Heathrow. Though managing to escape, Simon is now forced to flee London and crosses to France via way of the Chunnel, where he pursues The Silhouette and his henchmen as far as Cologne, Germany. There, from dank alleyways to cathedral spires, Simon confronts The Silhouette, who still has a final trick left up his sleeve... #23 – Ocean Roamer #24 – Fifty Yards to Hell #25 – Behind the Tymes An aspiring novelist, thirteen year-old Gage Tymes, is caught in the middle of Simon Lynch’s newest mission when masked gunmen surround his home. Though Simon is soon alerted and chases the gunmen away, Gage is thrown into a web of conspiracy even as he discovers that some of his private writing – which he believes is pure fiction – is based in cold and deadly fact. Even as Simon faces the task of keeping Gage safe, someone in the shadows already knows the outcome of the struggle, an outcome to be written in blood... #26 – Close and Personal #27 – #28 – #29 – #30 – Fathom Factor 5 #31 – End Zone #32 – Return of The Silhouette Helmut Djanger, better known by his designation of ‘The Silhouette’ has fled Interpol custody and is now seeking revenge against the one who sent him there – Simon Lynch. His life in danger yet again, Simon flees Djanger’s men in a high-stakes chase at the Sears Tower before ‘disappearing’ to the deep South, arriving in Charleston, South Carolina three days later. He seeks refuge at a run-down seaside apartment complex just north of the city, but as word of an impending hurricane arrives, Simon finds no time to evacuate and decides to make a stand against Djanger’s men, a conflict where the forces of man and nature collide... #33 – The Eden Complex #34 – Category:Mercury Rising Continuity Category:Simon Lynch, Boy Commando Category:Books (Juvenile) Category:Books